The Rangers return
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: The Powers Rangers has disappeared two ago in a battle to decided the fate e world. No one knew why they disappear, but they are thankful for everything they did. But on the day to celebrate their victory, a few old forgotten enemies of the Rangers started to appear. Now it up to one Lucky student to save everyone. Let Hope he up to it again. Neagi X Harem.
**I was listing some Power Rangers songs cover from 'pelleofficial' and I was looking through Neagi fanart. And then a though hit me, 'What would happen if Neagi became a power ranger?'**

 **So, I check for a story for one and discover , to my shock, that there is no story with these two made together.**

 **I smile to myself and though 'I'm so glade I though of checking for this! I guess I'm going to have to kick start this crossover!'**

 **So here you all go! I hope you enjoy this and you try to make your own Rangers crossovers with not only this, but others that doesn't have a crossover with this series!**

 **Now enough talk! It time to morph rangers!**

It been two years since the Power Rangers team had their battle to save the world.

Everyone was sadden when the Rangers had just up and disappear without a trace. Many had assume they all die, while others assume they all retire to normal lives.

But whatever is the case, the world remembers them all.

Every Power Rangers that came and left have been respected so much, that they made a national holiday know as 'Power Rangers day'.

And to respect and show they are thankful to their legendary heroes, they made tow statute of two most iconic Rangers that lead the battle.

The two Rangers that was chosen on a vote from the general populace. Which will be reveal on this day, were everything happen.

(At Hope Peak Academy)

Makoto Neagi and Fukawa Touko were eating lunch with each other.

Everyone was surprise that these two became fast friend when Togami broke Fukawa heart in the worst day possible and everyone was surprise on how angry and disgusted Neagi was with Togami.

Everyone that goes to Hopes peak academy knows that Neagi will always forgive a person, but for him to hate anyone is a scaring thing, defiantly when he stop listing to the first person.

Togami had to start from the bottom to get to speaking term again with Neagi, which was very hard to do when he barely gave time to the heir.

After a few weeks of being ignore by the one he felt he could really call a friend, he snap and ask what he did wrong. Neagi reply with one word.

"Fukawa."

And long story short, Togami realize how much a jerk he was and Fukawa coming to Neagi to thanks him and becomes friends.

Anyway, the two were eating lunch, they were approach by Chihiro, their third friend.

"What is Chihiro-chan? You look excited about something." Neagi said as he took a bit out of his lunch.

"I'm going to go to the reveled of the two Powers Rangers statues." Chihiro said cheerfully.

"R-really. I voted for the Green Ranger from the Mighty Morpen Ranger group. W-What a-about you two?" Fukawa ask.

"I voted for the White Ranger of Dino Thunder. He seem cool." Neagi answer happily.

"I voted for the White Tiger Ranger of Mighty Morpen Ranger. He so cool and heroic like that I couldn't help but see as a role model." Chihiro said as she ate her food.

'Huh, really? Well I'm glad you have someone to look up to." Neagi said as he finish his lunch.

"Thanks. Anyway, do you two want to come with me to see the revel today?" Chihiro ask.

"Sure." Neagi answer happily.

"I-i wouldn't m-mind." Fukawa answer with a slight shudder.

"Great! I see you guys after we get ready after class." Chihiro said happily as she quickly left.

"She forgot her food." Neagi said with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah." Fukawa said with a nod.

(Later)

"You two ready?" Neagi ask as everyone was in casual clothes.

"Yes." The two answer cheerfully as the had cameras their hands.

"Then let go!" Neagi said happily.

As the trio were leaving toward the station, Neagi felt a shiver went up his spine and turn around quickly to find the source.

But he saw nothing was there.

"Neagi-kun, are you alright? Chihiro ask with a worry expression.

"Y-Yeah. Thought I felt something for a moment. It just my imagination it seem." Neagi answer with a scratch the back of his head.

"Okay then. We can talk about it later, but we need to hurry! Our train is leaving in five mintues!" Fukawa said as they ran to the train.

'What was that feeling? That was pure killing intent aim at me. I hope nothing goes wrong when I'm with these two.' Neagi though as he ran with the group to the train, unaware things were about to get more tense then they already are.

 **Annd done! I know it was short, but this is just a progule.**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what I did so far? And make guess on what going to happen. I would love to heard about what you think I'm going to do.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your night/day/afternoon and stay hopeful!**


End file.
